My Thomas Story Library
My Thomas Story Library is a series of books for children published by Egmont Publishing in collaboration with HiT Entertainment. The stories featured in some books are loose adaptations of original Railway Series stories by the Reverend W. Awdry, whilst others are adapted from the television series. The books are illustrated using special enhanced graphics by Robin Davies and Jerry Smith. Phil Jacobs, Creative Designs, and Clive Spong have helped out with illustrations too. The series ended in 2011 after experiencing a decrease in sales. It was replaced with the Thomas Story Time series in 2012. Current titles 2003 * Thomas: Thomas and Gordon/Thomas and the Breakdown Train * James: Troublesome Trucks/James and the Coaches * Donald and Douglas: The Twin Engines * Toby: Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * Bulgy: Bulgy * Elizabeth: Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry * Cranky: Cranky Bugs * Terence: Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Skarloey: Crosspatch/Bucking Bronco * Mavis: Mavis/Toby's Tightrope 2004 * Percy: Percy and the Signal/Percy's Promise * Bill and Ben: Heroes * Sir Handel: A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Oliver: Escape * Bulstrode: Bulstrode * Gordon: Edward and Gordon/Whistles and Sneezes * Edward: Cows/Old Iron * Duncan: Passengers and Polish/Gallant Old Engine * Salty: Salty's Secret * Stepney: Stepney Gets Lost 2005 * Duck: Duck Takes Charge/Donald's Duck * Henry: Coal * Harold: Percy and Harold * Peter Sam: Special Funnel * Emily: Emily's New Coaches/Emily's New Route * Trevor: Saved from Scrap * Bertie: Thomas and Bertie * Diesel: Thomas and the Evil Diesel * Daisy: Daisy/Percy's Predicament/Bull's-Eyes * Spencer: Gordon and Spencer/Edward the Great 2006 * Rheneas: Rheneas and the Roller Coaster * Annie and Clarabel: Thomas and the Guard/The Runaway * George: Steamroller * 'Arry and Bert: Halloween * Jack: Jack Jumps In/A Friend in Need * Fergus: Bill, Ben and Fergus * Mighty Mac: Mighty Mac * Rusty: Rusty Saves the Day * Molly: Molly's Special Special * Harvey: Harvey to the Rescue 2007 * Caroline: Train Stops Play * Arthur: The Spotless Record * Murdoch: Peace and Quiet * Freddie: Fearless Freddie * Neville: Thomas and the New Engine * Rocky: Edward Strikes Out * Rosie: Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Dennis: Thomas' Day Off * Alfie: Alfie Has Kittens * The Fat Controller: Trouble in the Shed 2008 * BoCo: The Diseasel * Jeremy: Thomas and the Jet Plane * Whiff: Emily's Rubbish * Hector: Hector the Horrid * Billy: Don't be Silly, Billy * The Snowy Special: Henry's Lucky Day 2009 * Madge: Wash Behind Your Buffers * Hank: Heave Ho Thomas * Flora: Tram Trouble * Colin: The Party Surprise * Stanley: The Great Discovery 2010 * Charlie: Playtime * Kevin * Hiro: Hero of the Rails * Troublesome Trucks: Thomas and the Trucks * Victor: Steamy Sodor * Haunted Henry * The Snowy Surprise: Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * "Thomas to the Rescue" (released for World Book Day) When The Fat Controller asks Emily to take Thomas’ passengers one day, slow and steady Emily thinks that she knows best. But soon she is running late and a shortcut lands her into even deeper trouble! Can a Really Useful Engine race to the rescue and save the day? 2011 * The Spring Surprise: Edited version of Thomas and the Pigs. * Thomas The Tank Engine Story Treasury Personalised books * 'You' and the Birthday Surprise There is a special edition of the "My Thomas Story Library" books which allows parents, mothers or fathers of Thomas fans to have their child placed in a special story as a character, who has a special birthday trip with Thomas. The book is called "You and the Birthday Surprise". * 'You' and the Christmas Rescue This is the second "My Thomas Story Library" books which allows people to have someone they want placed in a special story as a character, plus a friend of him too. Trivia * Donald and Douglas are painted blue, as in the Railway Series books. * In "Oliver", Oliver's autocoach Isabel appears, but not Dulcie; likewise, the Diesel makes a cameo appearance. * In "Murdoch", Harvey and Salty come to help Murdoch when he stops due to sheep instead of Toby as Murdoch's fire goes out and has no more steam. * In "Spencer", the writers clearly decided to use the deleted scene of Donald and Douglas from "Edward the Great" as the Scottish Twins are mentioned and shown in the illustrations. * In "Colin", Freddie meets both Rusty and Peter Sam at the same time and Thomas brings Mr. Percival back to the Wharf from Mountain Village Station. Goofs * Duck has green wheels in "Annie and Clarabel". * Bill and Ben have reversed letters in "Fergus". * Monty is referred to as Max in "Jack". * Arry and Bert have red bufferbeams in "Arry and Bert". * Thomas has no buffers in one of the last pictures in "Rocky". In the same book, Edward's wheels consistently change arrangement. * Daisy is depicted as a CoBo engine in "Daisy". * Mighty Mac is depicted as a standard gauge engine in "Mighty Mac". * In "Murdoch", Salty is said to have steamed after Harvey says "No need to be rude." * In Billy and Whiff's books, Diesel has yellow and black stripes on his front. * In one of the last pictures of "Emily", Thomas' wheels are the same size as Gordon's drive wheels. In the same book, Edward is depicted with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement. * In the last illustration of "Duck", Donald has no tender. * On the front cover of "Spencer", Spencer doesn't have a front coupling hook. * Edward's side cab windows are missing their lining on the front cover of "Edward". However, the back covers of every book promoting Edward's book includes the lining. * In "Bulstrode", the text mentions that the trucks crash through the buffers, but the illustration shows that they come off the rails at the points. * In one illustration of "Oliver", Douglas' tender bufferbeam is black and doesn't have buffers or a coupling hook. * Throughout "Hank", Hank's first boiler band is red. * Percy is missing his siderods in his first appearance in "Hank". * In the first illustration of "Skarloey", Sir Handel is depicted with a white cab and blue bufferbeam. * In "Victor", James' drive wheels are missing in one illustration. Gallery File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:JamesStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDonaldandDouglas.jpg File:TobyStoryLibrary.jpg File:BulgyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:ElizabethStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:CrankyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:TerenceStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:SkarloeyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis.jpg File:PercyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:BillandBenStoryLibrary.jpg File:SirHandelStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:OliverStoryLibrary.jpg File:BulstrodeStoryLibrary.jpg File:EdwardStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:GordonStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:DuncanStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:SaltyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:StepneyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:DuckStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:HenryStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:HaroldStoryLibrary.jpg File:PeterSamStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.jpg File:TrevorStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:BertieStoryLibrary.jpg File:DieselStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDaisy.jpg File:SpencerStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:'ArryandBertStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:GeorgeStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:JackStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:AnnieandClarabelMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg File:RheneasStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:FergusStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MightyMacStoryLibrary.jpg File:HarveyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:RustyStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMolly.jpg File:ArthurStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:CarolineStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MurdochStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:NevilleStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:FreddieStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Rocky.PNG File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDennis.jpg File:AlfieStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:TheFatControllerStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:JeremyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:HectorStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:BoCostorylibrary.jpg File:ThomasStoryLibraryBilly.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryWhiff.PNG File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyFirstStoryLibraryFlora.jpg File:ColinMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHank.PNG File:MadgeStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:HiroStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryVictor.PNG File:KevinStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCharlie.PNG File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTroublesomeTrucksbook.jpg File:TheSnowySpecial.jpg|The Snowy Special File:'You'andtheBirthdaySurprise.jpg|'You' and the Birthday Surprise File:'You'andtheChristmasRescue.jpg|'You' and the Christmas Rescue File:HauntedHenry(MyThomasStoryLibrarybook).jpg|Haunted Henry File:TheWinterAdventure.jpg|The Winter Adventure (The Snowy Surprise prototype cover and title) File:TheSnowySurprise.jpg|The Snowy Surprise File:TheSpringSurprise.jpg|The Spring Surprise Category:Books Category:My Thomas Story Library books